Chuck versus the Stealth Fighter
by 2007LMB
Summary: Beckman is blackmailed. Team Chuck to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus the Stealth Fighter**

The scene opens with General Beckman pacing around the room which houses the beta intersect. Various images flash on panels on the wall, Lazlo Minovski, Longshore, Ellie Bartowski, Ilsa Trichina, Sarah, Casey and Chuck. She is giving orders to the technicians working on the beta intersect when she receives a phone call.

Voice on the phone (muffled and disguised): General Beckman, we are currently holding your husband and your daughter at a secure facility. Don't bother trying to find them, we've infiltrated all of the government intelligence agencies and will thwart any efforts to save them. Our Fulcrum agents will kill them without even blinking if you even move to find or stop us. Do you understand?

General Beckman, pausing, takes a deep breath: Yes...but...

Voice: You will provide our agents with unrestricted access to the beta intersect once it is fully operational. Our intel indicates that the beta intersect will be up and running Sunday night, is this correct?

General Beckman: Yes

Voice: We will be in contact soon. Remember if you tell anyone about this phone call or try to stop us we will kill your husband and your daughter!

General Beckman: I understand.

The phone goes dead. General Beckman stops pacing and quietly leaves the room.

-- Commercial Break

Graham is sitting in his office with a pair of headphones listening intently to a recording as his assistant awaits orders. He removes the headphones and dismisses the assistant. He picks up the phone and contacts Agent Sarah Walker.

Graham: "Sarah, we have a very serious and delicate situation."

Sarah: "Go ahead Director, I'm listening."

Graham: "It appears from our surveillance on General Beckman we have a situation. She is being blackmailed and we have to act fast and we have to act quietly. Fulcrum agents have abducted her husband and daughter so they can gain access to the beta intersect. They have threatened her that if they find out that anyone knows about their plans they will kill them. All we can do is consider General Beckman compromised and that any orders she may give should be under suspicion. If she contacts you or Major Casey, proceed with caution and discretion, we don't know who else is listening."

Sarah: "What do you want us to do and how should I proceed with Casey on this one?"

Graham: "We're going to need you, Casey and Chuck here in Washington D.C. tonight, we only have 4 days until Fulcrum gains access to the beta intersect. Have Casey contact me directly so I can fill him in on a secure line. I will have a jet ready in 2 hours, Casey will fly you and Chuck here to D.C. Come directly to our Omaha Project facility. That project has been dead for 2 years now, I think it would be a safe place to meet. See you soon."

Sarah: "Understood, see you soon."

She presses the cancel call button and terminates the call. Taking a deep breath she dials Casey only telling him to contact Director Graham and that it's urgent.

She hangs up and heads over to the Buy More to pick up Chuck. Sarah walks through the door and is greeted by Lester and Jeff filming random "hotties" that enter the Buy More with the new high def camcorders. She gives Lester a once over look and then growls pretending to take a bite of him. Lester immediately has a look of panic on his face and darts to the back of the store. Jeff blindly follows him shouting "Dude, Dude...run for your life".

Chuck chuckles to himself watching Sarah's entrance and his coworkers scamper to safety. Lester deserved it, he told himself.

Sarah: "Chuck, we have to talk...now!" She walks to the home theater room and waits for him to arrive.

Chuck enters: "are you okay, what's going on! You're scaring me with that look on your face! Am I in trouble, what did I do?!"

Casey enters the room: "The Director just filled me in and I heard the recording. We have to stop Fulcrum. The General and I go way back, I can't let this happen."

Chuck: "What's going on, why is there steam coming out of Casey's ears?! What did Fulcrum do? What recording?"

Sarah: "Chuck, slow down! Fulcrum is blackmailing General Beckman to get the Intersect. They have her husband and daughter."

Chuck: "Wait, Fulcrum is blackmailing the General to get me?"

Sarah: "No, Chuck, they want the beta intersect. You, me and Casey have to go to Washington D.C., tonight!"

--Commercial Break

Chuck: "Washington?!...Wait a minute, tonight?! Your kidding right?"

Sarah: "No Chuck, Casey is going to fly us out tonight, go get packed. Now!"

Chuck: "What am I going to tell Ellie or Morgan?"

Sarah: "I've got that covered, tell them we have to go to see my dad. Tell them that we got word that he is really sick and that you are going with me, okay?!"

Chuck: "Is he really sick? Wait, are we really going to see your family ...?"

Sarah: "Now is not the time, Chuck. Go get packed, we leave in 15"

Chuck leaves to go pack, not wanting to bring up the fact that he's never flown in a plane and is terrified of flying.

Casey to Sarah: "I'll meet both of you at the Los Angeles Air Base, I have a Stealth Fighter on standby."

Sarah leaves to pack. She returns a few minutes later to find Chuck bent over hyperventilating. Ellie is rubbing his back. She turns to Sarah, gives her a hug and says: "I hope your dad is okay. Oh and I think you should know, Chuck always got car sick. It looks like he's not taking the flying thing so well either, good luck"

Chuck and Sarah leave and head to the Air Base. Sarah: "Chuck, just breathe into the air sickness bag, slowly,...slowly. Try to think of something else." Chuck buries his head further into the bag. Sarah thinking fast tries to distract him: "Chuck, you didn't even notice what I was wearing. Blue top, white buttons. You always liked that one."

Chuck pulls his head out of the bag long enough to take a peak at Sarah and smiles. He begins to calm down. A few minutes later they arrive at the Air Base and proceed through security to Casey who is waiting at the plane. Chuck looks up and says: "Wait, this isn't a regular plane! Casey?!"

Casey grunts: "Remember, Chuck, I told you I used to fly Stealth Fighters, now lets get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus the Stealth Fighter - Part 2**

The scene opens with Ellie straightening up Chuck's room after he tore through it packing for his trip with Sarah. We see Morgan climbing into Chuck's room, scaring Ellie causing her to scream.  
Ellie: "Morgan, what are you doing here, you scared me again! Chuck's not here!"

Morgan: "That's okay, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't be here, I came over to play the new Call of Duty sampler."

Ellie: "Morgan, Chuck's gone! Now get out!"

Morgan: "Wait a minute, what do you mean Chuck's gone! Where did he go?"

Ellie: "He went with Sarah to Washington D.C. Her dad is sick."

Morgan: "Oh... oookkkkkaaaayyyyy! Wait, how long is he going to be gone? What about work, did he tell Big Mike?!"

Ellie: "I don't think he did, why don't you call him, I don't think his flight has left yet."

Morgan frantically calls Chuck: "Chuck, dude! Ellie says you're going away for a while, what, you weren't going to tell me?"

Chuck: "Sorry Morgan, it all just happened so fast, Sarah's dad and everything!"

Morgan: "That's alright, I get it. Hey what are you going to do about work, you can't leave Lester and Jeff alone, and what about Big Mike?"

Chuck: "Oh shoot, (he pauses to think) Okay, I'll call Big Mike and leave a message, but Morgan...you're going to have to take charge of Lester and Jeff until I come back. I'll let Big Mike know, you think you can do it?"

Morgan: "I don't know...for you I'll give it a shot. Maybe if they hear it from Big Mike I'll survive the week. Hey, bring me back one of those t-shirts, you know the ones that say "My best buddy went to Washington D.C. and all I got was this lousy t-shirt"

Chuck: "Okay Morgan, and thanks buddy. I'll call Big Mike and let him know."

Morgan: "Hey Chuck...you mind if I use your computer and play some of that sampler you got. Please, Please...Please!"

Chuck: "Yeah, Yeah fine but not in network mode, I don't want you on the internet with the game, remember the last time!"

Morgan: "Got it, thanks buddy"

Scene ends with Chuck dialing up Big Mike and leaving the message.

--Commercial Break

Casey is in the cockpit of the Stealth Fighter and motions for Chuck and Sarah to suit up and get on board. Chuck and Sarah climb in, Sarah in the back and Chuck in the middle. Chuck begins to get nervous but gets distracted when he realizes how close he and Sarah are sitting. Chuck's mind gets so lost in the thought of spending the next 2 hours basically in Sarah's lap he doesn't realize they have taken off and are soon over the desert east of LA.

Sarah: "Chuck, you okay! Do you need a throw up bag?"

Casey: "He better not throw up in here, I'm responsible for this plane and they would make me clean it up!"

Chuck sighs: "I'm okay, I'm okay!" He turns to look at Sarah; she sees the goofy grin on his face and realizes he is relishing the fact the she has to be so close to him. Sarah smiles back enjoying the closeness herself. She closes her eyes and rests. It's been so long since she's been back home to D.C.

Chuck's eyes focus on the panel before him and he realizes that this is just like the game he played, Stealth Fighter Elite.

Chuck: "Casey, Casey, I know how to fly one of these Stealth Fighters, too! It's just like the game..."

Casey cuts him off: "No Chuck, it's not." Casey decides to drive the point home to Chuck by doing a few barrel rolls. Chuck begins to get queasy so he stops.

The rest of the ride is filled with Chuck asking "how long until we get there?", announcing that he has to go to the bathroom and having a long and drawn out discussion with Sarah about what she would bring to a deserted island. Casey's veins on his forehead start to jut out listening to Bartowski's ranting. He tries to focus on his flying. Sarah just smiles enjoying it all.

They arrive at Langley Air Force Base, land and the three get into a black suburban. Casey drives them to the secure location where the Omaha Project was worked on. Sarah pauses outside the entrance to the facility, the flood of memories coming back to her. Chuck nudges her and she comes back to reality and smiles at him. They go inside and meet face to face with Director Graham.

Graham: "Glad you got here so quickly. The General has taken a leave of absence but is still in contact with me. Here's what you three are going to do. Casey, you will find the General's family and rescue them, take them to a secure location; I will have the General meet you there. Sarah, the only way to prevent Fulcrum from getting the data from the beta intersect is for you to destroy it."

Casey and Sarah both at the same time: "What!"

Casey: "Those are the General's orders?"

Graham: "The General knows this has to be done and the orders come from the Commander in Chief himself. You are to destroy the beta intersect, but first you are to "upload" Chuck with the new data since Bryce sent the original intersect to him. Then I want Chuck taken very far away from here."

Casey: "Roger that, I have my orders, I'm out of here!" Casey leaves the room and Sarah confronts the Director about her new orders.

Sarah: "Director, they want me to break into the beta intersect room, download the new data and blow it up?"

Graham: "Yes Sarah, only this time the orders to do so come from the top, do you understand?"

Sarah: "Yes Sir, Chuck let's go!"

--Commercial Break

At the Buy More, Big Mike arrives and checks his messages and hears Chuck explaining how he had to leave town on an emergency and how he wants Morgan in charge.

Big Mike thinks out loud to himself: Bartowski, you must be out of your mind! Morgan, of all people? Lester and Jeff will eat him alive. Well alright, at least I will have some entertainment this week, between naps.

He calls Morgan, Lester and Jeff in to his office.

Big Mike: "Morgan, Chuck had to go away for a week and wants you in charge. Are you ready?"

Lester and Jeff both rubbing their hands together and chuckling until Morgan answers: "I'm your manboy, sir! I'm tucking in my shirt and taking over, don't you worry about a thing!" At this Lester and Jeff burst out laughing. The three leave Big Mike's office. Morgan confronts the two at the Nerd Herd desk with Anna watching her manboy proudly.

Morgan: "Alright you two, you get out of line at all this week I'm going to share with Big Mike all the camcorder footage of you two making fun of him, dressing up like him and breaking into his liquor stash. Yeah, you guys didn't know that Chuck gave me copies in case I needed leverage at a time like this. Now get to work!"

Lester and Jeff do a double take and Anna pretends to take a bite out of each of them. They run to the storage cage.

--

Back at the Omaha Project facility, Sarah locates the car the Director left for her and she and Chuck leave the building, driving back to D.C.

They are both quiet in the car thinking about their mission. Chuck breaks the silence: "Sarah, you told me that when Bryce broke into the intersect facility and escaped with the files that they chased him and shot him, Casey shot him. Now you have to go into that building, I'm worried that you won't come back!" "Tell me that you'll come back, tell me."

Sarah: "Chuck, focus. Let's work out a plan, we don't have much time." They arrive at an apartment on the outskirts of D.C., Sarah gets out, grabs her bags and heads in. Chuck grabs his bag and says: "Wait, are we staying at your place,. …together?"

Sarah: "Yeah Chuck, my real place. Relax, it will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Stealth Fighter -Part 3**

Casey headed over to the NSA main office, entered undetected and decided to crash in a spare office at the end of the hall. It had been a long flight and he had to put up with Bartowski's annoyances all night.

Sarah showed Chuck around her place. He did see one picture of her and Bryce in Cabo but he decided not to bring it up. He was surprised to see the alarm clock still in one piece. They ordered pizza (no olives) and tried to relax. Sarah researched the facility, ways to get in without being seen, ways to get out alive (Chuck was particularly interested in that part) and how to get the data to Chuck. Sarah pulled up schematics of the facility, air duct systems, corridors, etc. On one of the schematics Chuck flashed on a logo on the blueprint of the air duct systems. The flash Chuck had contained information that alerted him to a change that had been made to the plans.

Chuck: "Sarah, those plans aren't accurate. Someone planted those to prevent anyone having access to the room where the beta intersect is housed. The logo is from Fulcrum, I think they are trying to thwart any attempts of stopping them. This air duct has been changed if you go in this direction here you will make it out, otherwise, you will find yourself deeper in the facility, possibly into their hands."

Sarah: "Thanks Chuck, that's very useful info. I take it the original and accurate schematics were in the original intersect, in your brain. So it looks like these were altered?"

Chuck: "Yeah!"

Sarah: "Okay, tomorrow I'll break in, head down these air ducts, gain access undetected, remove the files and destroy the beta intersect. I'll get out using the air ducts you indicated. Why don't we get some rest, tomorrow is going to be an eventful day." "You can stay in the spare bedroom, let's get you set up."

Chuck, a little dejected, grabs his bag and unpacks in the spare bedroom. He brushes his teeth and crawls into bed. Sarah comes by the bedroom.

Sarah: "Well, goodnight Chuck."

Chuck pauses seeing Sarah in a semi shear nightgown: "You look beautiful, really beautiful!"

Sarah: "Get some rest, Big Boy"

Chuck: "G'night" Sarah leaves Chuck with a big grin on his face.

--Commercial Break

Casey tries to get some rest first on the floor of the office, then by pulling two chairs together, neither is very comfortable. He pulls out an ipod and puts the earbuds in his ears. He presses play and listens to the General's conversation over and over until he falls asleep.

Back at Sarah's, she lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Her heart says go into see Chuck, her head says remember the mission. But wait, there aren't any bugs or recording devices here, I can be myself, I'm home, she thinks to herself. She gets out of bed and climbs into bed with Chuck. Cuddling up in his arms she realizes that he has already fallen asleep. Curling up even more she begins to fall asleep, content to be with the man she loves. In his sleep, Chuck pulls her close and she sighs. This does feel right, she thinks to herself.

--Commercial Break

Day two without Chuck, Ellie is pacing around the room. Devon assures her that he is okay and that he packed enough underwear.

Devon: "Come on Babe, the little dude can take care of himself, plus Sarah's there if he needs anything"

Ellie: "You don't know Chuck, he hasn't been anywhere. He won't know what to do, oh I'm so worried."

Devon: "It'll be alright, like you said Honey, he's a Big Boy now. I think it's awesome that he's finally manning up!"

Ellie: "I hope so..."

Devon: "Hey Babe, we do have the apartment to ourselves...wanna fool around?"

Ellie: "Really, well I guess so, there's no one here ... is there."

They hear an explosion in the other room and both run in Chuck's room to see what happened. They find Morgan blowing stuff up on Call of Duty, Modern Warfare.

Ellie: "Morgan, get out!" Morgan takes one look at Ellie's face and pauses the game.  
Ellie: "MORGAN, GET OUT OR I'LL SURGICALLY REMOVE SOMETHING ON YOUR BODY YOU CARE ABOUT!"

Morgan: "Okay, Okay...Jeez I'll leave out my Morgan door Okay?!"

Morgan leaves taping up his fingers, 4 hours playing Call of Duty can do that to you.

Ellie and Devon return to what ever it was they were doing...

--Commercial Break

Casey wakes up abruptly, falling off the two chairs as they separate and fly across the room. He still has the ipod playing the recording over and over. It dawns on him, he has heard the voice before. He boots up the computer in the office and brings up some current research on Dr. Zarnow's assistant, Dean. Finding his current whereabouts, Casey leaves the office and the NSA facility undetected.

Back at Sarah's Apartment, Chuck has woken up and realized that Sarah is in his arms. He squeezes her, leans down and kisses her on the lips. She wakes up and kisses him back passionately. They look into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment.

Sarah: "We need to head out, Chuck."

Chuck: "Just a bit longer, please."

Sarah: "Not now Chuck, maybe later"

Sarah heads back to her room, and gets dressed (strategically placing weapons she may need in various holsters withing her clothing). Chuck gets ready too, although his mission (to stay in the car) doesn't require any special attire. They head over to NSA Headquarters and park outside the perimeter of the facility. Sarah starts to get out of the car and Chuck stops her.

Chuck: "Sarah, ...I love you!"

Sarah: "I know Chuck, I know. I'll be back in 1 hour. Any longer leave and drive straight to the Omaha Project facility, don't stop for anything or anyone, understand."

Chuck: "Yeah I understand, just be careful."

Sarah: "I love you, too Chuck"

Sarah heads up the hill, climbing over the fence and into the NSA facility.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything related to the NBC Show -_ Chuck_. No characters, no plots, no themes, not anything. I just ask if you use any part of it that a simple acknowledgment is given.

--

**Chuck versus The Stealth Fighter - Part 4**

Casey staked out Dean's house for most of the evening. He counted 4 guards, two in front and two in back. Knowing that he had no backup he stayed in his vehicle, leveling his sniper rifle with silencer, he took out the two guards in the front of the house with two shots. Leaving the car he headed toward the rear of the house. Remembering his loyalty to General Beckman, he swiftly and decidedly took out the two remaining guards by hand and entered the house. Catching Dean by surprise he deftly sent a strong uppercut to his chin and leveled him to the floor. Picking him up by his neck he grunted, "Where are they you Fulcrum pig!" Dean's eyes told him the General's husband and daughter were in the next room. With one turn of his hand, Dean's neck cracked, killing him instantly. Casey freed the two and took them directly to the Omaha Project facility where the General was waiting.

General: "John, I'm glad you're on our side. I heard what you did to Dean and his team."

Casey: "Thank you General."

General: "Speaking of orders, the one I gave you to terminate Chuck once the beta intersect is online..."

Casey: "Yes, General, I understand my orders"

General: "No Major Casey, I am rescinding those orders. Considering our current situation and Fulcrum's persistance in obtaining the beta Intersect. Chuck is to be protected at all costs. He is currently with Agent Walker at the NSA Facility where we house the beta intersect. I want you to go there now. Look for her vehicle at the perimeter fence on the south side. As I understand it Chuck has been told to stay in the car. You should find him there. Now go!"

Casey chuckles to himself at the reference that Chuck was told to stay in the car then responds:  
"I'm on it!" He leaves and heads to the NSA facility as ordered.

He arrives and finds Sarah's car. Cautiously he approaches the vehicle and is surprised by the fact that Chuck is still there.

Casey: "Chuck, are you okay! Where's Sarah?!"

Chuck is a bit startled but says: "Casey, she's been in there for over an hour. She told me to leave if she didn't return in an hour. I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't leave her here."

Casey: "I'm sure Agent Walker is fine, Chuck."

Chuck: "I keep thinking I might have given her the wrong information about the escape route and led her into a trap."

Casey: "What are you talking about Bartowski? Did you have a flash and not tell me?!"

Chuck: "Casey, not now! Yeah I had a flash. It told me that Fulcrum had changed the schematics to trick anyone trying to gain access to the facility. Now I think it has put Sarah in more danger. We have to go save her Casey!"

Casey: "Chuck, you haven't been wrong before. I'm sure she's fine, ...but if I'm going to miss some gun play we better go."

Chuck and Casey leave the car and head up the hill and are about to climb over the fence when they hear Sarah's voice.

Sarah: "What are you two doing?"

Chuck and Casey turn around to see Sarah back at the car holding a small PDA. Chuck runs to her and gives her a hug. Casey grunts at both of them putting his gun away. He was really in the mood for some gun play.

Sarah fills them in on how she eluded guards and how she overheard what she thinks was a contingent of Fulcrum agents planning their attack on the beta intersect. She holds up the PDA and states: "Mission accomplished" as she presses a small button on the side causing a huge explosion at the facility.

Casey: "You really are better than Bryce!"

Sarah: "I am because I had help." She looks at Chuck and winks.

Casey: "Let's go, we have to get this information uploaded into Chuck's brain and get out of here! I'm sure Fulcrum is wondering what the hell just happened."

Casey, Sarah and Chuck drive straight to the Omaha Project facility to find General Beckman, her family and Director Graham waiting.

Director Graham: "Sarah, I've just received confirmation that your mission was successful. At least 15 Fulcrum operatives were killed when you destroyed the beta intersect. Nice work!"

Sarah: "Director, I have the data files, we need to get these to Chuck."

Director Graham: "Bring him into the testing room, we can upload them there."

They all proceed into the testing room where they find some computer servers and a big screen  
monitor.

Chuck: "Director, what is this place? What were they testing here?"

The Director starts to speak but Sarah interrupts: "Chuck, the Omaha Project was designed to find candidates who could retain visual images subliminally which contained sensitive government data. Do you remember the meeting you were supposed to have with Professor Fleming? Bryce and I were part of this project. That's why he said "we'll always have Omaha." The project was essentially considered a failure. We never found a candidate who could retain any useful amount of data so the project was cancelled. The CIA was hoping to bring the Intersect data to the field but it never came to be. That is until Bryce sent you the files."

General Beckman, the Director, Casey and the General's family all looked at Sarah and then to Chuck.

Director Graham: "You see Chuck, you appear to be unique in this ability to retain information. That is why you must be protected at all costs. We need to get you uploaded and away from here quickly." Chuck sits down in front of the big screen and Sarah hooks up the PDA. She presses the button and images flash on the screen. Chuck, without blinking watches the images until they finish about 20 minutes later. He looks drained but after a few minutes to let the data process, gets up and is ready.

Chuck: "Director, General if I am to be protected at all costs, I am going to take this opportunity and make two demands. First, Sarah and Casey must stay and protect me as long as they want to be assigned to me. Second, Sarah and I will need to move in together, (he pauses) for my protection." Casey grunts.

Director Graham: "General Beckman, any objections?"

General Beckman: "None, You three must disappear again. Fulcrum will be trying to find out what happened. Agent Walker, Major Casey, job well done. And Mr. Bartowski, thank you for your service to your country!"

Sarah, Casey and Chuck head back to Langley Air Force Base and board the Stealth Fighter for the flight back to LA. None of them say a word until Sarah speaks up.

Sarah: "Chuck, we're going to have to talk about this when we get home." With that said she gives him a squeeze. Chuck smiles knowing things will be different now.

Casey grunts out loud so both can hear. "Get a room you two!"

Chuck: "Sarah, I think I would bring a ham sandwich if I were stranded on a deserted island, what about you...?"

Casey rolls his eyes and thinks, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Scene ends with the night skyline of Los Angeles approaching and a runway comes into view.

End


End file.
